


Taking Notes

by ZazzyGirl1995



Category: Spyro the Dragon (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZazzyGirl1995/pseuds/ZazzyGirl1995
Summary: The Professor tests out his new invention for "spying" on Ripto





	Taking Notes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because a friend on Discord wanted me to. And, I love this crack ship.

The Professor was testing out his newest invention, a peephole that would allow him to "spy" on Ripto. He turned the machine on and looked into it. There before him, he could see the orange riptoc himself. He was so excited that it was actually working.

"Heya Professor. What'cha got there?" The all too familair purple dragon Spyro had walked into the Professor's lab to see what he was up to, startling him in the process. 

"Ah, Spyro. Please don't sneak up on me like that." The mole gave a nervous chuckle. "This here is a tiny rip in the fabric of space. Have a look."

Spyro peered into the hole and he could see Ripto, walking through his castle. "Wow hey, it's Ripto! Did you make this so we can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't cause trouble?"

The Professor couldn't let Spyro know the true intentions he had for this invention so he gave a nod. "Precisely! Now, I have a lot of work to do. I need to take notes on Ripto's daily routine so we can know if anything seems off. So, why don't you go hang out with Hunter for a while?"

"Oh, sure thing Professor. See ya later!" Spyro then left the lab, the Professor locking the door behind him. Finally, he was alone and could enjoy his invention.

The Professor pulled a chair up to the peephole and sat in it, peering back into the device. The mole wouldn't admit it but, ever since he first laid eyes on Ripto, he craved that dinosaur.

The orange riptoc walked into a bathroom and turned the bath faucet on, beginning to take off his clothes. The Professor's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, feeling himself getting hard already.

Ripto was now completely naked and turned off the water, stepping into the tub. He sighed at the feeling of the hot water and began to clean himself.  
The Professor unzipped his pants to relieve the pressure his erect cock was causing. He started stroking his dick slowly, taking in a deep breath.

"Well, since I'm alone in this tub, I guess I could have a bit of fun~" Ripto began to rub at his sheath under the water until his own cock came out. He smirked as he wrapped his hand around it, stroking himself.

"O-Oh my..." The Professor stroked himself faster, enjoying the sight before him. Thank god Spyro left when he did. The mole began to moan as he continued watching Ripto.  
The riptoc also speed up his stroking, letting out a growl. "Hnng...f-fuck..." His forked tongue hung out his mouth as he started panting.

The mole drooled a bit, his moans growing louder as he was approaching his orgasm. However, it was Ripto who came first. The dinosaur groaned loadly as he shot his load into the bath water.

That pushed the Professor over the edge, causing him to cum into his hand. "Ohh...Ripto..." He moaned out, blushing heavily.  
The Professor cleaned up his mess and then checked back on Ripto. Said riptoc had now gotten out of the tub and put a robe on, leaving the bathroom. 

If only he knew that someone had been watching him.


End file.
